


Alas for the Noldor

by Arannawen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Poor Maedhros, slightly tweaked here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arannawen/pseuds/Arannawen
Summary: A metered, rhyming poem of seven stanzas of seven lines lamenting the Oath of Fëanor and the misery it caused
Kudos: 5





	Alas for the Noldor

Alas for the Noldor, alas for the Oath of Fëanor, son of Finwë  
He had no knowledge of the horror that would result when his Oath he did say  
If only he had known, perhaps he would have made a different choice that day  
Alas also for the seven Fëanorions, who joined him straight away  
Maybe had they not sworn that Oath, many things would have gone another way  
So begins the tragedy of the Fall of the Noldor, the Noldolantë  
Alas for the Noldor, alas for the Oath of Fëanor Curufinwë

Seven sons had Fëanor, and the Oath was taken by all  
Eldest of the Fëanorions was Maitimo, the Tall  
He was followed by Makalaurë, whose voice could enthrall  
Celegorm the Cruel was slain by Dior in Menegroths hall  
Caranthir and Curufin also in Doriath did fall  
The young twins Amrod and Amras, they also answered his call  
Fëanor had seven sons, and the Oath was taken by all

They made an Oath to retrieve the gems that Varda did hallow  
The bright Silmarils, their light is now tainted by sorrow  
The Light of the Trees, lives now only in the Silmarils glow  
And when Fëanor made his Oath, his sons they did follow  
In the first of three Kinslayings the Elves would know  
They attacked Alqualondë, they made Eldarin blood flow  
All for their Oath to retrieve the gems that Varda did hallow

The Silmarils were scattered and now rest where it was foretold they would lie  
One in the Earth, one in the Sea, and one on Eärendil's brow in the Sky  
When Maitimo attacked Sirion, with hers the Lady Elwing did fly  
And Makalaurë the Singer, he threw his into the sea with a cry  
Maitimo jumped, and the Earth swallowed him and his Silmaril with a sigh  
Such is the fate of the Silmarils for which so very many did die  
The Silmarils are scattered and now rest where it was foretold they would lie

This tale and these deeds are all told in Makalaurë's song  
In the Noldolantë, which mourns the way it all went wrong  
Now Makalaurë walks the shores, with nowhere to belong  
Wanders ever, far from the home for which he always shall long  
Grieves for his deeds and his family as he walks along  
He's the last of the Fëanorions, once seven strong  
Their tale and their deeds are all told in Makalaurë's song

The sons of Fëanor swore that Oath without a second thought  
Calling endless darkness upon them, if they kept it not  
Such utter terror and misery was by that choice brought  
As ever and always the Silmarils the brethren sought  
And for those shining gems, bloody battles they fought  
Such anger, havoc, and destruction were by that Oath wrought  
The Fëanorions swore that Oath without a second thought

Alas for the Noldor, alas for the Oath of Fëanor, son of Finwë  
He had no knowledge of the horror that would result when his Oath he did say  
If only he had known, perhaps he would have made a different choice that day  
Alas also for the seven Fëanorions, who joined him straight away  
Maybe had they not sworn that Oath, many things would have gone another way  
And thus was the tragedy of the Fall of the Noldor, the Noldolantë  
Alas for the Noldor, alas for the Oath of Fëanor Curufinwë!


End file.
